


College Cheater

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus thought that college would be wonderful, but he overworks himself because of his lack of time spent with TJ. When another boy enters the picture, Cyrus thinks he's not good enough and worries about his relationship.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	College Cheater

No one ever told Cyrus that college would be hard for his relationship. He thought since he and TJ would be attending the same college that they would have more time to be together. Hell, they were roommates and they still never had enough time together. Due to Cyrus’ intense seventeen credit class schedule that he piled on himself because he has to be the perfect student, and along with TJ’s football training schedule because he wanted to try another sport since basketball season is a while away, it has been a challenge finding any time to be together. They didn’t have any courses together and they rarely saw each other around campus.

Cyrus was sitting in the commons area of the student center with his biology textbook and notebook spread out on a table. Each page had various colors of highlighted sections with sticky note tabs on the pages. He was studying for the upcoming project that his professor assigned. He fairly enjoyed that class because science had always been one of his favorite subjects, but he hated that it was an 8 am class and his next one wasn’t until noon. He would spend that break between with TJ, but he had his math class. 

As he grabbed a blue highlighter, Jonah appeared and sat across from him on the other couch. Jonah brought out his own biology book and started reading.

“You ready for this?” Jonah asked as he also took out the project requirement sheet. “Already a week in and we already have a project. These professors are doing too much. High school never told us it would this like this.”

“Yeah,” Cyrus said, “but it’s really easy.”

Jonah looked at Cyrus’ intensive notebook and started getting shaky. “That doesn’t look like easy after only two meetings. Am I missing something? Am I doing something wrong?”

Before Jonah could begin panicking, Cyrus went over and rubbed his back. “Hey, hey. It’s going to be okay. Yeah, my notes are a little too much, but it’s how I’ve been passing the time since I’m not around TJ that often. I’m sorry for getting you worked up.”

Jonah took a second to breathe. He ran his hand through his hair as he let out a relieving sigh. “No, bro. It’s alright. I need to learn to get myself in control, and I’ve been trying.”

After giving another comforting pat, Cyrus huffed as he laid himself down in exhaustion. “I’ve been trying so hard to be a good student to make up for being a poor boyfriend.”

“Why do you say that? You love TJ. Like, really love him. You’re a better boyfriend than I have ever been.”

“Thanks,” Cyrus said faintly. “However, because of our schedules, I’ve been missing him so much and I feel like I’m not trying hard enough to see him or to make him happy. I feel like he’ll find someone else and will leave me.”

Jonah looked at him in confusion. He grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He continued holding his hand as he stared him in the eyes. “Don’t say that. Don’t think that. You’re a great boyfriend, he’ll never find someone as wonderful as you. You should see his face every time that he talks about you, he’s totally a simp.”

Cyrus chuckled. “Thanks for that, but we only ever see each other at most for like three hours out of the day.”

“Is there anything you could do to change that?”

“I mean, we could reschedule our project meetings and I could go see one of his practices.”

With that, Jonah gathered his stuff and got up. “Then it’s settled. I’ll work on our project tonight so you can see TJ.”

“I don’t want to put that much pressure on you,” Cyrus said as he stood. “I can do my share.”

“Nah, you need boyfriend time. See you later.” Jonah walked out of the student center, leaving his friend in a state of confusion.

Cyrus thought that this could be the perfect opportunity but hesitated for a bit because it would mean taking time away from his class responsibilities. He paced around the table as he contemplated his options. He thought that Jonah wouldn’t be able to handle the work by himself or would mess it up which would mess their grade up, which is totally not okay. On the other hand, he has been distant from TJ for a while because of everything going on. The last time that they have even kissed was five days ago when they moved into their dorm. Whenever they were together, TJ mainly talked about football and another player named Mason and how he was the best player. Hearing his boyfriend talk so highly of another guy lowered his self-esteem and started the questioning of their relationship. 

After taking a deep breath, he decided to head to the football field. On the way, he decided to check Instagram to see the updates from his friends. Andi and Amber posted a cute kissing pic for their anniversary. Buffy and Marty posted short videos of them playing basketball. Lastly, the picture he wasn’t expecting to see. He saw that TJ posted a selfie with Mason. The caption was some admiration for the older payer. He did the one thing he thought he would never do: he didn’t like one of TJ’s posts. Instead, he closed the app and walked slower, trying to not get there to meet a disappointment.

Outside of the field, Cyrus stood and watched the players practice. He noticed TJ carrying the ball and running up to the 30-yard mark when another player tackled him, resulting in TJ falling on the grass and the ball flying through the air. Cyrus gasped and wanted to run to hold his boyfriend but stayed in his place as he didn’t want to disrupt them.

As he walked to the bleachers, he noticed the coach storming to TJ, and he started screaming in his face. TJ kept his head down as the coach continued his shouting, including when he started using some language that wasn’t family-friendly. Cyrus almost felt like crying having to see TJ go through that. He wanted to give him the biggest and warmest hug. The main thing that stopped him was his breaking heart.

When practice ended, Cyrus was sitting on the bottom seat of the bleachers and he watched the players disperse. Some went to the locker room while the others stayed on the field for personal training. Cyrus watched as two of them made their way over to him. He smiled a little seeing that one of them was TJ. However, his smile went away when he saw that the other was Mason and that he smacked TJ’s ass. Even though he knew it was some sort of jock thing athletes did, it still hurt.

“Good job, Kippen,” Mason said as he took his helmet off. “You’re getting better.”

TJ wiped the sweat off his face. “Thanks, bro. Gotta get on your level.”

Taking a look at Cyrus, Mason grunted, “Who’s this?”

“This is Cyrus, my boyfriend,” TJ said with a smile.

Mason side-eyed them with a look of shock. “Boyfriend? You’re gay?”

The tone of his voice was enough to send fear through Cyrus’ body. Cyrus tensed up and look at TJ for security. 

“Yeah,” TJ told him as he went over and kissed Cyrus on the cheek. “Been together since middle school.”

Mason couldn’t handle hearing the news. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t find the time. It’s whatever. We can still hang out back at the dorms. Cyrus won’t get in the way; he has some project for class.”

Cyrus frowned harder hearing him. His thoughts got worse as the idea of him finding someone else increased.

Mason shook his head. “I just realized I got homework I gotta do. See you at practice tomorrow.”

As Mason walked away, TJ shrugged as he attempted to pull Cyrus closer, but Cyrus resisted mainly because of TJ’s stench. 

“So,” TJ started, “I thought you were with Jonah working on your project.”

“And I thought you were my boyfriend.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” TJ asked with the most hurt expression. “Did I do something?”

“More like you did someone.”

TJ couldn’t process what Cyrus was trying to tell him. His heart was racing, practically beating out of his chest. “Let’s talk about this about in the room. I need to clean up first.”

“Yeah, go ahead. I won’t wait up.”

Cyrus walked away, leaving TJ heartbroken. A single tear ran down his face as he thought about fucking up his relationship with the only person he loves. He walked to the locker room with plans to end it all.

Back in the dorm, Cyrus sat on the couch in the living room scrolling through the options on Disney+. He checked his phone and as expected there weren’t any messages or calls. He was all alone in the empty dorm, alone just like how he felt in his heart.

The sound of the door being pushed open made him drop the remote. TJ stormed in, picked up Cyrus, and gave him the most passionate kiss they have ever had. Cyrus took it all in as he breathed in the fresh scent TJ had, in which he smelled like blueberries because of the body wash he bought. 

TJ wrapped his muscly arms around Cyrus’ waist and pulled him in closer. “I love you so much, Cyrus Goodman. Don’t ever think that I don’t.”

Cyrus turned his head. “What about Mason?”

TJ stopped kissing him and sighed. “Fuck Mason. I don’t care about him.”

“Really? That’s not what your Instagram says.”

“I deleted that post.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s a homophobic asshat. He was talking shit in the locker room and I decided to quit the team.”

“What!” Cyrus shouted. “Because of one homophobic jerk? You love football.”

“I love you. I love spending time with you. I love kissing you. I love cuddling you. I love everything about you.”

“So I’m the reason that you quit?”

“Not at all. I hate football with a passion. Basketball is better. Besides, now we can have more time together.”

They smiled at each other as TJ led them to the couch. He wrapped a blanket over them as TJ pressed play on a movie. Cyrus moved in closer and rested his head on TJ’s shoulders. Before the movie actually started, Cyrus leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
